“V”-type electrical connections or splices (also referred to as “stub” or “pigtail”-type connections) are often employed for motor connections. Such electrical connections may be exposed to dust, moisture and/or other corrosives. The electrical connections may also be subjected to mechanical impacts and/or vibration. It is, therefore, desirable to protect the connection from the surrounding environment.
One method of protecting an electrical motor connection includes applying a gummy adhesive tape around the connection. Another method includes placing a plastic cap over the connection and securing the cap in place by wrapping an adhesive tape around the cap and connection cables. Yet another method includes placing a plastic cap over the connection and securing the cap in place by inserting a pin through the cap (which may be provided with preformed holes) and between the cables. In each of the latter two methods, a relatively thin layer of grease may be used to facilitate pushing the cap over the connection. It is also known to apply mastic to a connection and wrap or heat shrink a cover over the connection and mastic. Methods and kits employing a gel-filled cap are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,818 to Kamel et al.
While the foregoing methods provide some protection for V-type electrical connections, improved and more convenient protection is needed.